


Ground Discovery

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dry Humping, Other, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: Pyro is clueless of his own feelings and urgesSpy does the job the way he does every shitty job, quickly and goal orientated





	Ground Discovery

And with a hard **THUD** the two hit the ground.

The Pyro's weight greatly overpowered the Spy, as he sat heavy on him with one, large, rubber gloved hand exerting no effort in holding him down, awaiting the other hand to locate his axe and bash it right into Spy's skull.

The spy writhed in panic, flailing and cursing and kicking up dirt and dust and any and all dignity he thought he had left. His knees jerked hard, with the rest of his body trapped. paralyzed under the freak's hold.

The Spy's head was worringly overdue to be split open and cooked to a crisp when he finally felt the weight shift and the creature breathe.

Pyro bobbed atop the man's knees and grind his crotch against his legs in a harsh rustle. His muffled breathing was growing louder. The Spy's heartbeat relaxing. Going from a state of panic-

...

-To confusion.

-To DISGUST.

The realization settled in.

"I will not be humped on the ground like some cheap whore!" 

The Pyro wriggled and shifted and slowed his movement down to an unsatisfied crawl. The ungodly noises coming from beyond that mask have never sounded questioning and so painfully desperate for an answer. Not lettings go of Spy's leg nor the new and unfamiliar sensation it thrust upon him.

...

-To pity.

Spy felt he cought on, least to one mystery surrounding this madman.

He sighed out the last remaining shred of dignity and sat up with it.

Flick of his cigarette case. Strike of a match. Light the smoke in his mouth and get to work. That's how Spy rolls.

He grabbed the rubber suit and rammed his knee between it's legs. The Pyro squeaked in unison with the rubber that was being dusted off against a fine silk in quick, smooth espionage of the monster's genitals, motions more targeted and precise as he adapted to his discoveries and allowed himself to move faster and harder until-

"MM?! MMMPH!" Released along with the built up tension inside that suit like an opened valve.

Pyro fell on the ground smoked out, the heavy weight no longer supported up by muscle now slumped like a sack over Spy.

The work is done. Spy looked down at the fag he just finished putting out, now tossed on the ground. Before taking out the fag in his mouth and putting that out as well.


End file.
